


Tears

by Reeeeee1



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeeee1/pseuds/Reeeeee1
Relationships: 瓒术, 绍术
Kudos: 2





	Tears

那是一场久违的大雪，以及其后跟来的漫长的年月，阴魂不散地占据了我生命中最重要的一段时光。如何描述这个灵魂成长的全过程，我尚无从准备，但既然有机会对主陈述，我将诚实地、不含任何私人情绪地完成它。

我第一天见到他时，他跪在墓前，身边簇拥着很多的白玫瑰，我绕到他身侧，想要看看这样的背影属于谁，光线被雪粒反射到他的脸上，我仿佛看到了圣光围拢在他身旁，时间停滞了，这就是我注重的真实——非常美丽的脸庞。

但是他的眼神并不慈悲，我却错以为是那时寂静庄严的气氛令我不寒而栗。

回去的一路上我都在想，他与我的长相是并不相符的好看，但是无论发色瞳孔，又有一种同出一源的相似。这样的人，若能成为我的玩伴，想来也是不错的，我可以带他去打几只野兔，跳房子，等时机成熟后再认识我的朋友……哼，那帮家伙，说不定会因为他的皮相轻薄于他。

吃晚饭的时候，家里的佣人却用敌视的眼光看着他，我找了个由头训斥她，她得为她的不专心付出代价，餐桌上没人讲话，直到我的父亲开口向我们介绍，我才知道他的名字，袁绍。

我本想坐在他身旁，父亲却让我坐在主位的下面，我心里很遗憾不能与袁绍挨在一起，但看到他那因为挨冻而皲裂的手指，我又收回了这样的念头，暂时敬而远之了。

给袁绍安排房间时，我并未想过他在家族里能占得什么地位，却因为心里的那份责任感，随意对贴身的仆人吩咐，本少爷也要参与对袁绍的安置。

打扫、清洗之类的脏活累活，自然不要想能劳动到我，我的参与感，来源于接近袁绍，就像接近一块寒冷的冰。

陌生的环境和陌生的人，总是让人难以适应的，我大度地宽恕了袁绍对我降尊纡贵同他交谈的不理会。但在我从小成长的这个袁家，我便是此地的君王，他那张面孔就是我颁给他的赦令，以至于后来在餐桌上，发现他开始向我、向所有人无声地学习餐桌礼仪时，我是很欣慰的。

只是他对我的态度，依旧是那样爱答不理，此刻袁家外的闲言碎语也已经传回了我的耳朵，那时我亦没有将私通的丑恶和袁绍联系起来，只是某天看到，我的朋友们在讥笑我跟着袁绍的行为。我寻了个无人的地方，命仆人将其中一个胆小如鼠的家伙倒吊在树上，厉声问责他们究竟在传什么闲话。

我有些怅然若失地回到家，拒绝了今天的晚餐，还为此挨了父亲的斥责。我恍恍惚惚地推开了仆人们的居所，那简直是阿鼻地狱——上下层的床，紧紧地并排放在一起，床杆上挂着内衣，袜子，洗得看不清颜色，那气味，和猪圈也就差了浓重的香料味道。

我不停、不停地干呕，没有进食的胃打结成一团，在火燎燎地向我报复，我实在委屈极了。

原来袁绍就是出身于这样的地方，而不是袁家温馨的育儿房。

常言道知恩图报，我面对袁绍那顽固拒人于千里之外的态度，终于萌生了厌恶之心。

所有人都歌颂他高尚的品德，坚韧的意志，我听了十分不悦，就凭这样一个低贱的人，也想要登堂入室，主啊！这个灵魂是否纯洁，我想并不重要，他肮脏的血统无疑已经向您说明了一切，这样一个不洁之子，分明是不配获得您的恩惠的，他却假借这样的名头……

我从未想过，我的家族会变得熟悉而陌生，他能恪守本分，有做贱奴的自知之明，那也罢了。我终于憬悟了，他是卑鄙的窃贼，企图在国王看不见的时候，撬走王冠上最耀眼的一颗宝石，然后向世人宣告他才是王的继承人。

我开始处处与他作对，在酒宴上故意踩中他的皮鞋，却又深深受他那张脸的蛊惑，老天作证，他单独为我微笑的时候屈指可数，大部分还都那样恶心，他深知表情的艺术，我百分百相信了他确实能有不作伪的笑容，就好比此刻。

我便不慎在失神的那刹那被泼了一裤腿的红酒，我才恍然明白，这并不是什么该死的真诚，而是对我的恨，如果不是宾客太多，我一定会当场揍他，揍到他露出自己的本性——一条不满足的狗。

然而我顾及明日报纸上的头条不会成为“袁家兄弟不睦，或将从内部瓦解”，只是低声咒骂他，无耻的贱人，真是该死。

我与袁绍的路是笔直的，我却时常发现我走的路要更弯曲，我愈发嫉恨起袁绍的顺遂，我偏向袁绍，想去看看他究竟做了什么才使得这条路如此清晰明了，仅有起点和终点，它们之间划了一条直线。袁绍以均匀、单向的速度向那里走着，我却懊恼我的路时弯时直，充满了命运的捉弄，我不由自主地靠近袁绍，我的那条路便就此有了弧度，我本该离他越来越远。

我在某些特定的时候分不清袁绍的笑容，就像分不清黄昏时的狼与狗。

-

欲望就好比此刻挂在我唇边的涎水，他递过一条手帕，供我擦拭，我昏昏沉沉地搂住了他强壮的腰，将脸蹭得一塌糊涂，然后不悦地让他把浴缸的水放满，我要洗去这满身的污秽。然而他违逆了我，我恨极了他的举动，他又将那根巨物重新塞回了我的身体，我不得不抱住自己的双腿喘息。

他在沉默中弄我，我面色潮红，忽地拉下他的脖颈，整个人勾在他身上，很快我就意识到这样的举动有多愚蠢，我的身体悬空了！他一边操我，一边支撑着两个人的重量，我在这荒谬的失重感中率先坚持不住，被撞得颠簸如暴风雨中的渔船，好舒服，我决定宽恕他的罪行，但绝不可以再继续了，我的下腹酸胀得如同怀胎的孕妇，再射不出什么东西，他却这样苦苦相逼，这发情的公狗。

我哭了，这难堪的表情竟在我的脸上出现，我绝不允许第三个人知道这件事，我求他不要再继续，我捶打他的后背，又紧紧地攀住了那些鼓胀的肌肉，迷恋其中充满的雄性荷尔蒙，留下几道深深浅浅的抓痕，我最终小声地叫他慢一点。随后他真的将动作慢了下来，我不知道这算不算爱，我正充满温情地想看看他，正要抚开他那被汗打湿，黏在额头上的发丝时，却被满满地内射了。

他还埋在我的体内，我连手指头都没了气力，更别提用下面夹他。我发出濒死般的声音，男人终于有了反应，俯下身子来听我的命令，我让他滚出去。男人毫无表情的脸令我怒火中烧，却又想起了我的处境——我不忿地闭上了眼，陷入昏黑的睡眠。

醒来后却发现身体已经被清理完毕，但是粘稠的精液还留在股内，随着我坐起身的动作挂在大腿缝上，我气得红了双眼，质问男人是不是故意，男人却很意外地回答了这个问题，他说以为逼不用洗，他和那些女人交欢，都是不用洗的，如果没戴套，她们自己吃药。

这连屁眼和阴道都分不清的男人，也能在沙龙上不自知地猎艳，我大发慈悲地留下了他的名片，不仅是因为他是我认定的未来的合作伙伴，还因为我享受了愉快的一晚。公孙瓒，我看着那印刷的，却很漂亮的手写体，神经质地咬起了拇指。

我重新穿戴整齐，转了转手指上那枚金戒指，依旧是袁家的贵族。

我已经很久没见过袁绍，但我又无时无刻不能通过电视，报纸，电台知道他的动向，这低贱的……我又想做爱了，我需要被填满，我拨通公孙瓒的电话，央求他快点替自己杀了袁绍，如果做不到，那现在就来这里做爱。

公孙瓒被烧死了。

我又想起袁绍的笑，双眼在极尽的朦胧中被火焰吞噬，真的好热，好渴。神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲*，我却还是那样地不满意，我的欲望因为拒绝变得更强烈，所有的尊严都消失殆尽了，那是最一文不值的东西，我怕死极了。

我拼了命地摆脱这该死的弧度，直到发觉我们并不在一个平面。

我快死了，却还在陈述另一个男人。

“我要到……哥哥那里去。”


End file.
